


I trust you I don't trust myself

by Angelssavior



Series: The dragon prince one shots [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chaos, Crown guard, Domestic Violence, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Non-Graphic Violence, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Princes & Princesses, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Timeline What Timeline, Viren Is a complete dick, Why Did I Write This?, choosing, yes I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelssavior/pseuds/Angelssavior
Summary: Okay, so maybe I lied when I say I only had a few more episodes left in my last one shot. I was honestly sleep deprived (then again who isn't) and finished the show, and anyone else feeling like they need to know what happens next? No? Just me? Okay, but anyways.... Enjoy another shitty one shot by me bc I can't write for shit
Series: The dragon prince one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560256
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Dragon Prince





	I trust you I don't trust myself

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is another suck ass, shitty one shot written by me. I suck at writing and we all know I do so please don't be afraid to tell me, or Edit my work because I love when people tell me how they liked my work and stuff (or not your choice). I'll try my best to keep the violence non graphic but we all know that the violence in the show is awesome (because who doesn't love a good fight scene??).  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Warning: Yes this does have domestic violence in it, because I'm trying something different so please read at your own discretion.  
> Also please comment, kudos and request in comments (because again I didn't mention it in theist one shot because once again I'm sleep deprived but who isn't?)

When she walked towards us, you could barely recognize her. Black, blue, yellow, brown, green and purple were painted on her skin, like a painting on a canvas. The painting being the bruises, the blood, the broken bones, and the canvas being her. She wasn't the same person as she was when she first came to Katolis, the light in her misty blue eyes disappeared, the smile that once fell on her dusted pink lips washed away, the happiness, everything gone, like it didn't exist anymore. Callum's mouth dropped open, and Rayla's eyes widened while Ezran became confused. Gren's face was turning red in anger and as for Amaya, she stood quietly, hurt filling her face. As for me, I knew who had done it or though I did and was raging and fuming and disgusted by the fact he had the audacity to hurt her like this. 

I walked towards her as soon as she was close enough and stared at her small frame as she shook in fear. Her bottom lip was busted, her left cheek bruised and her right eye swollen shut. Her body painted in bruises, her left arm in a sling, and her right leg in an air cast. Slowly I raised my hand and brushed my fingertips along her cheek, brushing her ash grey hair out of her face. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she gave me a small smile. I couldn't help but pull her into a gentle hug, as she broke down. She was afraid, but how could she leave a man that was powerful and influential? 

"Who did this to you Tatiana? They need to be brought down, you can't keep living like this," Explained Gren, as he translated for Amaya. 

"At what cost though? You bring him down, he will bring us all down in just one swing. He's done it before, and he'll do it again. I know that you guys wanna help but we got to do it slowly, trust me." 

She was right, and even Gren knew that. Even then I knew it was a lie, but how could I confront her like that? Tell her that she was lying to save his ass, to tell her everything would be okay if she just left him and live in Katolis. Callum must of known what I was thinking, because he soon spoke up, unsure of if what he was going to say might have him on his ass.

"First off, Viren maybe a dick..." My head shot up. Dad?! No, that's impossible, we were told he didn't survive the fall, after Callum saved Rayla. 

"My dad did this?! Why didn't you tell us? I could've stopped him before he gotten this far," I questioned and her eyes fell to the floor, as tears began to bloom and fall down her cheeks. 

Holding out my arms, she fell into me and cried as I rubbed her back. The pain that fell from her, the hurt the anger, all of those emotions, fell from her. It broke my heart to see her like this and it must've broke everyone else's heart to see her like this. As for my dad, he was gonna pay for this. Ezran was crying to and hugged Callum. I knew it hurt to see one of his friends hurt so badly. I hated seeing her so hurt and just because of dad and Claudia. 

"I want Claudia and Viren arrested and held prisoner. Then I want them executed for treason and conspiracy to attack and kill the royal family," explained Ezran. 

"You sure about this Ezran?" Questioned Rayla and Ezran nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fight against Viren and Claudia was much harder than anyone expected. Again, we fought hard and valiantly but in the end, they were captured and brought to the dungeon. Both of them executed for their crimes. It still didn't make Tatiana feel any better. I knew it was gonna take some time for the two of us to heal but hopefully it be worth it in the end. 


End file.
